Duel of Fate
by The-Amazing-Deadpool
Summary: A Jedi padawan and his master enter a Sith temple in search of a dark presence that has been discovered there.


**AN: Here's a little one-shot I wrote in math class. Hope you enjoy it. **

_Dual of Fate_

A young Jedi padawan and his master walked slowly through the halls of the great Sith temple. Their lightsabers were drawn but not activated. The dark side emanated from the very walls around them. It beckoned to the Jedi, urging them to give in to it, to embrace it. The hieroglyph covered walls seemed to come alive with the great battles and Sith history as they passed by. The padawan's stomach churned with anxiety.

His master felt his nervousness and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She gave him a small smile that encouraged and calmed him. She spoke no words to him, but they were not necessary. The simple gesture had done wonders to calm him even if apprehension still remained. He tried to calm his mind by taking in the decorative statues of famous Sith lords. It did not help but made it worse. Each Sith stood atop a slain Jedi, and a few held the Jedi's head in their hand.

Soon, they came to a massive stone door with no handle. The master and padawan shared a brief glance before they both held their unarmed hand forward. The massive, black marble door shuddered and began to sink into the floor. After a few seconds the door had completely disappeared, leaving an entrance to a large room. Statues lined the walls, and in the center, sat a single, hooded Sith meditating. The dark side flowed from the being in great waves of power. This was a truly powerful opponent.

"Welcome, Jedi," the Sith said, "I hope you enjoyed your journey through the temple. It is quite a wonder to behold." The Jedi did not respond. The master thumbed the activation switch on her lightsaber, and a brilliant blue blade sprung out. The padawan followed suit, activating his green blade. They both took a ready stance. The Sith chuckled. "I see you are very eager to die. Very well, I will humor your request." He rose to his feet drawing to crimson blades.

The Jedi attacked first, charging forward and swinging their blades simultaneously. The Sith jumped over the blades, twisting in midair to lad facing the Jedi. He retaliated with two swift strikes at the master. Both were blocked and the master sent a swipe at the Sith's head. The Sith ducked and kicked behind him. The padawan had been sneaking around behind him to attack from the ear while the Sith was distracted.

The kick caught the padawan in the gut, forcing the air out of his lungs while sending him flying. The master attacked again, giving the Sith little time to recover. He rolled to avoid the downward stab, and blocked the flurry of strikes with his lightsabers. He swung his right lightsaber at hers, knocking it aside while he sent another strike with his left. The Jedi master back flipped away, the blade slicing through he robes.

She shed the brown hooded robes as she landed next to her padawan, who was getting back up ad reactivating his lightsaber. They looked back at the Sith and saw him blast lightning at them from his finger tips. The master and padawan brought their blades up to block the deadly barrage. It cut off just as they thought they could hold no longer. The Sith leapt, swinging both blades down at the master. She was too late to bring up her blade. The strike decapitated her, and severed her right arm at the shoulder. The Sith landed with a roll, and turned back to admire his handiwork.

The padawan stared in shock as his master died before his very eyes. His jaw worked to say something, but what came out was a choked sob. He fell to his knees by her body crying at her loss. The crackle of the Sith brought him out of his misery. His sadness transformed into a fiery rage. The padawan leapt up, his eyes burning with a wicked flame of resolve. He snarled at his smiling adversary. He called his master's lightsaber to his hand with the force and activated both his and hers at once. His enemy twirled both of his blades and took a ready stance and charged.

The blades of the two combatants slashed, spun, and parried so quickly that one could not tell where one ended and the other began. The padawan's anger fueled his attacks but he was tiring. He knew that he could not hold much longer if he didn't end this quickly. He swung both sabers hoping to knock the Sith's from his grasp. He did not succeed, and they entered a saber lock. Both pushed with all their might, but they both knew the outcome of the battle. The padawan was pushed back as the Sith broke the saber lock. He stumbled, both lightsabers falling from his grasp.

The Sith strode forward with pride. He kicked the Jedi down and out a foot on his chest. "You Jedi are WEAK," he laughed, "Are you all they sent to defeat me?" He received no answer from the Jedi beneath his boot. "You're pathetic," he said, "And I will take great pleasure in killing you." The padawan laid his head down and closed his eyes. He felt the heat of the lightsaber hover over him. Surprisingly, the padawan did not fear death as much as he thought he would. He felt at peace when the crimson blade drove through his heart, and he became one with the force.

_End_


End file.
